Naruto : Enryuu no O no Kou
by Saputra Dragneel
Summary: Aku bingung kenapa mereka meninggalkanku apakah mereka membenciku ataukah mereka tidak menginginkanku, aku tidak tau tapi aku akan mencari jawabannya.
1. Chapter 1

Di sebuah ruangan yang lumayan luas terlihatlah dua orang sosok manusia, dan jika dilihat lebih teliti salah satu dari sosok itu sedang membawa seorang anak yang sepertinya sedang tertidur dengan lelap digendongannya.

Tak lama kemudian salah satu sosok yang tadi terlihat seperti sedang menggendong seorang anak itu langsung meletakan sang anak yang berada di gendongannya ke atas sebuah kasur yang berada di ruangan itu. Setelah ia meletakannya kedua sosok itupun langsung pergi meninggalkan sang anak yang sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya.

"ka-san … tou-san …." gumam anak tersebut meskipun saat ini ia sedang berada di alam mimpi, seolah mengetahui jika dirinya akan ditinggalkan oleh kedua sosok itu yang ternyata adalah kedua orang tuanya

'

'

'

'

 **Naruto : Enryuu No O No kou**

 **Desclaimer :** semua chara yanf ada di cerita ini bukan milik saya

 **Warning :** overpower!naru,typo,gaze,abal,dll

 **Summary :**

Aku bingung kenapa mereka meninggalkanku apakah mereka membenciku ataukah mereka tidak menginginkanku, aku tidak tau tapi aku akan mencari jawabannya

'

'

'

'

Kuoh academi, salah satu dari sekian banyak sekolah yang di khususkan untuk anak perempuan yang berada di daerah jepang. Namun dalam beberapa tahun ini, sekolah ini juga menerima murid laki-laki. Meskipun begitu, karena dulunya sekolah ini di khususkan untuk perempuan, membuat murid perempuan lebih banyak dari laki-laki dengan perbandingan yang mencapai 8:3.

Namun saat ini sekolah itu sedang dalam keadaan sepi karena sekarang adalah waktunya untuk jam masuk pelajaran.

Teng … Teng … Teng ….

Tak lama kemudian sesuatu hal yang sangat dinantikan oleh semua siswa atau siswi yang ada di sekolah ini terdengar, yaitu suara bel yang menandakan waktunya untuk pulang, dengan bahagianya semua murid yang berada dikelas langsung berhamburan keluar kelas mereka, setelah sang guru yang mengajar keluar dari kelas.

Tidak semua murid yang usai bel pulang sekolah berbunyi langsung pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing. Tetapi, ada juga yang mengikuti kegiatan ekstrkulikuler, pergi kearah taman ataupun ke game center hanya sekedar untuk melepas penat yang ada setelah belajar hampir seharian penuh.

Namun bukan hal itulah yang akan diceritakan disini, melainkan seorang pria yang memiliki cirri-ciri rambut seperti kapten tsubasa hanya yang membedakannya adalah rambutnya yang berwarna coklat dengan iris mata yang sama dengan warna rambutnya yaitu coklat. Sedang menghampiri seorang perempuan cantik bersurai hitam dengan iris berwarna ungu yang sedang duduk di kursi taman, mungkin jika dilihat lebih teliti sepertinya perempuan itu sudah menunggunya sejak tadi, terbukti dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sedang kesal.

"ahaha gomen ne Yuuma-chan aku sedikit terlambat, apa kau sudah menunggu lama?." kata si pria setelah berada di depan si perempuan itu yang ternyata bernama Yuuma.

"…"Namun si perempuan yang bernama Yuma itu hanya diam saja sebagai balasan, bagaimana ia tidak kesal, ia sudah menunggu pria yang ada didepannya ini selama hampir satu jam. seakan tau ia telah bersalah si pria pun berkata

"hah baklah aku minta maaf aku lupa jika hari ini adalah jadwalku untuk piket kelas"

"yah tidak apa-apa," jawab Yuuma meskipun ia masih kesal dengan pria yang ada di hadannya ini.

"hah, begini saja, sebagai permintaan maafku bagaimana kalau kita langsung pergi ke tempat makan dulu, aku yakin kau pasti lapar kan?" ajak si pria

"emm … baiklah."

Skip time malam hari

Disebuah jalan yang sepi terlihat sepasang insan yang sedang berjalan sambil bercanda ria dengan tangan yang saling bertautan dengan mesranya yang menjadikan sebagai bukti jika mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, saking asyikna mereka sampai-sampai mereka tidak menyadari jika saat ini hari sudah semakin gelap.

Taklama kemudian mereka berhenti did depan sebuah rumah yang minimalis

"yasudah kalau begitu jangan lupa nanti besok ya, Issei-kun," ucap seorang perempuan yang bernama Yuuma yang mulai memasuki rumah itu sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah si pria yang bernama Issei.

"ya " ucap Issei sambil membalas lambaian tangan Yumma

Setelah si perempuan menutup pintu rumah itu Isseei pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang menuju rumah tempat ia tinggal.

'a-ada apa ini'

Namun, tanpa ia duga saat dirinya sedang berjalan menuju kearah rumahnya ia merasakan perasaan yang sangat aneh-TIDAK mungkin lebih tepatnya perasaan yang sangat buruk, dan entah kenapa perasaan ini membuat bulu kuduknya merinding, sehingga membuatnya sangat ingin sekali untuk berlari dengan sangat cepat, secepat yang ia bisa.

Saat akan menggerakan kakinya ia bingung karena ia sangat kesulitan sekali untuk melangkah, seolah-olah kedua kakinya ini sedang ditimpa oleh batu yang sangat besar sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa menggerakannya.

Setelah beberapa saat, entah kenapa perasaan menakutkan yang sempat ia rasakan tadi lama kelamaan mulai menghilang tanpa terasa lagi sedikitpun seperti hilang ditelan bumi.

Seakan tuhan tidak memperbolehkannya untuk menghirup nafas lega ia kembali harus merasa takut, karena setelah perasaan menakutkan tadi menghilang kini ia harus merasakan hawa panas yang terasa membakar kulit, meskipun ia saat ini sedang menggunakan pakaian, namun entah kenapa hawa panas itu bisa sampai terasa keseluruh kulit tubuhnya,

Ia yakin jika dirinya tetap berada disini tubuhnya bisa meleleh saking panasnya hawa panas yang ia rasakan, hal ini membuatnya semakin takut, dan setelah ia merasakan semua hal ini hanya ada satu hal yang terlintas dipikirannya yaitu 'Hantu', hih. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya merinding.

Dan tanpa babibu lagi ia langsung berlari secepat yang ia bisa meskipun ia tidak tau kearah mana ia berlari, ia tidak peduli karena yang ada dipikirannya hanya ada satu yaitu 'lari sejauh mungkin yang ia bisa dari tempat itu urusan tersesat atau tidak ia tidak peduli yang penting nyawanya selamat'.

Namun jika saja ia tidak langsung pergi dari tempat itu, melainkan melihat kearah belakangnya maka ia akan melihat sebuah rumah yang sepertinya tidak ada penghuninya tengah terbakar oleh api, yang entah kenapa api itu memiliki hawa yang sangat panas melebihi panas api pada umumnya, bahkan saking panasnya api itu semua pohon ataupun benda yang berada disekitarnya langsung meleleh menjadi menjadi abu.

Tak lama kemudian hal mengejutkan terjadi tatkala ada seorang pria yang muncul dari kobaran api yang sangat panas itu, dan hebatnya pria itu terlihat tidak terluka sama sekali oleh api itu, terbukti dengan penampilannya yang tidak terlihat seperti habis terbakar ataupun munculnya keringat karena panas dari api itu, seolah-olah api yang sangat panas itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali terhadapnya, tapi ada hal yang paling aneh dari orang itu setelah ia keuar dari kobaran api itu yaitu dia sedang … menyeringai. Seolah senang dengan apa yang terjadi disana.

TBC

Hai minna… hehe gomenasai padahal fict saya yang sebelumnya masih pada tahap prolog tapi saya sudah membuat fict yang baru. Sekali lagi gomenasai.

Oh ya satu lagi maaf ya klo wordnya sangat sedikit hehe, Saya blm bisa membuat chapter dengan word yang banyak jadi semoga readers sekalin dapat memakluminya.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya


	2. Chapter 2

Kriieeet

Bunyi sebuah pintu terbuka yang mengalun dengan tenang disebuah ruangan seakan sang pembuka pintu sangat berhati-hati tidak ingin mengganggu sang penunggu rumah.

Gelap

Satu kata itu yang berada dipikirannya. Karena tidak adanya penerangan membuatnya tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, hanya cahaya rembulan sajalah yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan yang ada, sehingga ia masih bisa melihat meski itu belum cukup untuk melihat apa saja yang ada didalam rumah itu.

swuusshhh

Namun hawa dingin yang menyengat membuatnya mau tidak mau harus masuk kedalam rumah itu berharap dapat mengurangi hawa dingin yang ada. Dengan mengatakan "Permisi" perlahan ia pun mulai memasuki rumah itu.

Cklek

Yang kemudian diikuti oleh pintu yang tertutup.

'

'

'

 **Naruto : Enryuu No O No kou**

 **Desclaimer :** semua chara yang ada di cerita ini bukan milik saya

 **Warning :** Overpower!Naru,typo,gaze,abal,dll

 **Summary :**

Aku bingung kenapa mereka meninggalkanku apakah mereka membenciku ataukah mereka tidak menginginkanku, aku tidak tau tapi aku akan mencari jawabannya

'

'

'

'

'

Issei P.O.V

Namaku Hyoudou Issei orang tua dan teman-temanku biasa memanggilku Ise. Aku bersekolah di salah satu sekolah elite yang ada di Negara Jepang yaitu Kuoh High School. Oh ya Kuoh High School sendiri dulunya adalah sekolah yang dikhususkan untuk perempuan, namun beberapa tahun ini juga dibuka untuk laki-laki sehingga menyebabkan murid perempuan dan laki-laki memiliki perbandingan hingga mencapai 8:3, Sangat berbeda jauh memang.

Yah itu wajar sih karena sekolah ini dulunya adalah sekolah khusus perempuan jadi murid perempuan lebih banyak dari laki-laki dan bukan hanya itu ada juga alasan yang lain yaitu karena sekolah ini adalah salah satu sekolah elite jadi tidak heran jika test untuk masuk ke sekolah ini juga sangat sulit, sehingga tidak mudah untuk bisa masuk kesini.

Lalu bagaimana denganku? Hehe, kalian pasti berfikir jika aku adalah orang yang pintar karena bisa masuk ke sekolah ini bukan? jika kalian berpikir begitu maka kalian salah, hehe.

Bukannya mau menyombongkan diri aku bukanlah orang yang pintar, tapi jika aku menginginkan sesuatu aku pasti akan melakukan semua cara agar aku bisa mencapainya, apalagi ini, masuk ke syurga para lelaki dimana aku bisa dikelilingi oleh banyak cewek dengan opp*i yang bisa terus kulihat setiap hari.

Uuooohhh jangankan hanya untuk belajar jika aku harus menjual jiwakupun akan kulakukan tanpa pikir panjang hehe.

Aku adalah salah satu orang yang terkenal di sekolah ini, jika kalian menanyakan kepada murid disini mereka pasti langsung mengenalku.

Trio Mesum

Itu adalah julukan yang kudapat bersama dengan kedua sahabat senasibku seminggu setelah aku masuk kesekolah ini, oh ya aku adalah siswa tahun pertama disini.

Aku pernah berhayal sebelum masuk ke sekolah ini. dikelilingi oleh perempuan cantik dengan opp*i yang besar, lalu mereka saling mengantri untuk mendapatkanku.

Uuwwoohhh sungguh indahnya

Namun kenyataanya berbeda dengan apa yang kuhayalkan, bukannya dikelilingi oleh mereka aku malah dimusuhi, bahkan saat mereka berpapasan denganku mereka langsung memasang wajah jijik.

Huhuhu ingin sekali aku menangis karenanya

Padahal aku berharap mereka semua menyukaiku lalu aku bisa langsung mencapai impianku yaitu membuat kerajaan harem, namun jika seperti ini jadinya, sepertinya itu mustahil.

Memang sih ini akibat salahku yang selalu mengintip klub kendo yang sedang berganti pakaian. Tapi hei jangan salahkan aku, ini semua akibat hormon remajaku yang selalu meledak-ledak setiap saat.

Teng… Teng… Teng…

Ah Akhirnya suara itu terdengar juga, bel istirahat.

"…Jadi…"

Namun sangat disayangkan sekali aku belum bisa keluar dari sini, bagaimanapun akan sangat tidak sopan keluar kelas saat ada guru yang masih menjelaskan materi pelajaran. Jadi kami semua harus menunggunya selesai, meski perut sudah tidak bisa di ajak kompromi lagi.

"… Apakah ada pertanyaan?" tanya orang yang menjadi senseiku kepada kami semua

"…"

Oh ayolah sensei jika sudah lewat jam istirahat seperti ini mana mungkin ada yang mau bertanya tentang materi yang kau sampaikan.

"Baiklah, jika tidak ada. Sampai jumpa lagi minggu depan, dan jangan lupa dengan tugasnya"

"Hai"

'Akhirnya ia pergi juga'

Setelah sensei kami keluar dari kelas aku langsung mengajak kedua sahabatku ke kantin, mereka adalah Matsuda dan Motohama.

Namun aku harus kecewa lantaran saat ini kantin sudah sangat ramai, kulihat semua warung yang ada di sini sudah dipenuhi oleh siswa yang sedang mengantri dengan antrian yang sangat panjang.

'Hah sepertinya perutku harus bertahan lebih lama lagi'.

Aku yakin butuh waktu lama agar kami dapat mendapatkan makanan, itupun jika waktu istirahat masih cukup dan juga jika stok makanannya masih ada. Karena itu kami bertiga lebih memilih kembali kekelas daripada menghabiskan waktu istirahat yang singkat ini untuk mengantri sebuah makanan yang belum pasti kami dapatkan.

'Ini semua gara-gara sensei itu'

"Huft… padahal aku sangat lapar." Ucapku dengan lesu setelah kami berada dikelas dan duduk di kursi.

"Sudahlah Issei kantin sangat penuh. Aku malas mengantrinya." Ucap orang yang ada disebelahku yang tidak memiliki rambut sehelaipun alias botak, namanya Matsuda.

"Aku juga malas Matsuda. Huft… Seandainya ada Yuuma-chan disini"ucapku. Entah kenapa aku jadi teringat dengan seorang perempuan berambut hitam dengan iris ungunya yang sangat indah, yaitu kekasihku Yuuma-chan

Aku jadi terbayang jika kekasihku Yuuma-chan menyelamatkanku dengan membawa sebuah kotak bento 'Issei-kun' dan mengucapkan namaku disertai senyumannya yang sangat indah, hehe. Namun sungguh disayangkan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi karena kami berbeda sekolah.

"Hehe aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya" ups sepertinya aku lupa jika itu adalah salah satu kalimat sakral dari sekian banyak kalimat yang ada bagi kedua orang di sampingku. Menengok kearah samping tempat kedua sahabatku berada, ingin sekali aku langsung tertawa dengan sekeras-kerasnya melihat mereka yang memasang ekspresi menyedihkan seperti itu.

"D-dasar penghianat. Kampret kau Issei. Mati saja sana." mereka berdua mengatakanya dengan air mata yang mengalir dengan deras dibarengi dengan ingus yang keluar dari hidungnya. (Sungguh menyedihkan -_-).

"Ahaha" aku hanya tertawa canggung melihat kelakuan mereka, meski aku sangat ingin sekali tertawa sekeras-kerasnya, namun aku tidak ingin menambah ekspresi menyedihkan mereka.

'

'

'

'

Setelah sekolahku selesai aku langsung pergi menuju ke sekolah SMA Hinomori, tempat kekasihku Amano Yuuma sekolah. Berbeda dengan SMA Kuoh yang mantan sekolah perempuan, SMA ini adalah sekolah campuran dari sejak awal berdirinya sampai sekarang. Sekolah ini memiliki diameter yang lumayan luas, tapi jika dibandingkan dengan sekolah SMA Kuoh ini tidak ada apa-apanya.

Saat ini aku sedang menunggunya pulang meskipun ia sudah menyuruhku untuk langsung pulang kerumah karena saat ini ia sedang mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler jadi kemungkinan ia akan pulang sedikit agak malam.

Sepertinya ia tidak mau membuatku mati kebosanan. Namun tentu saja aku tidak akan menurutinya, jangankan sampai malam meski harus menunggu sampai besok sekalipun aku tidak akan pernah bosan jika untuk menunggunya.

Kulihat kedalam sepertinya sekolah ini sudah sangat sepi, mungkin hanya ada anak yang sedang mengikuti kegiatan ektrakulikuler dan OSIS sajalah yang berada disana. Tapi itu tidak akan membuatku mundur untuk langsung pulang.

Membeli minuman dari mesin otomatis yang ada di dekatku kemudian duduk dikursi dekat dengan gerbang sekolah SMA hinomori dan menunggu Yuuma-chan keluar dari sana.

Issei P.O.V End

'

'

'

Disebuah kedai sederhana dengan tulisan 'Ichiraku Ramen' yang terpampang dengan jelas di atasnya. Suasana di kedai itu nampak ramai dengan pembeli ditambah para pelayan yang sibuk mondar mandir dari meja ke meja untuk mencatat pesanan dari pelanggannya.

Terlihat seorang pria berambut merah acak-acakan(n/b: bayangin aja cloud strife di final fantasy vii dengan rambut merah) dengan seragam khas kuoh yang menutupi tubuhnya, sedang menyantap makanan dengan tenang, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan orang yang berada dihadapannya yang terlihat makan dengan sangat rakus seperti orang yang belum makan selama tiga hari sungguh tidak mencerminkan prilaku seorang perempuan pada umumnya. Perempuan itu memiliki rambut silver keperakan dengan seragam yang sama dengan lelaki itu yaitu seragam kuoh high school (n/b: cari aja di google Index librorum prohibitorum)

Semua orang yang berada dikedai itu juga beberapa kali melihat kearahnya, karena merasa aneh dengan prilaku perempuan itu, apalagi ia sedang bersama dengan seorang lelaki yang terbilang tampan, ditambah laki-laki itu terlihat seperti kekasihnya membuat mereka merasa sedikit aneh karena biasanya jika seorang perempuan yang sedang berada didekat seorang lelaki tampan seperti itu mereka akan menjaga imagenya dengan baik. Namun karena mereka semua berpikir itu bukan urusan mereka, merekapun mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan acara makan yang sempat tertunda.

Sementara perempuan itu sepertinnya tidak ambil peduli dengan apa yang terjadi disekelilingnya dan tetap melanjutkan acara makannya yang terbilang cepat itu.

"Hei pelan-pelan nanti tersedak!" karena merasa cara makan orang di depannya ini terlihat agak berlebihan lelaki itu sedikit menasihatinya agar perempuan itu bisa sedikit memperlambat tempo makannya.

"Eennaaaakkk" bukannya jawaban ataupun respon dari perkataannya, perempuan itu malah mengatakan apa yang saat ini sedang dirasakannya dengan mata yang membentuk layaknya sebuah bintang.

"Hah" dan helaan nafaslah yang terdengar dari pria itu, sepertinya lelaki itu sudah terbiasa dengan sifat dari orang yang berada dihadapannya, terbukti dengan ia yang kembali dengan kegiatannya tadi yaitu makan dengan tenang sambil sesekali meilirik kearah perempuan yang ada di depannya.

Setelah beberapa saat merekapun selesai dengan acara makan mereka dan mulai membayar semua tagihan yang ada.

"Ayo kita pulang, Index." Ajak laki-laki itu setelah berada di depan kedai.

"Tidak, aku belum kenyang" jawab orang yang dipanggil Index oleh laki-laki itu.

"Hah?!... Ta-tapi kau sudah makan banyak tadi!" terkejut? Ya tentu saja laki-laki itu terkejut dengan jawaban perempuan yang berada di sampingnya. Bagaimana tidak, tadi ia melihat perempuan di sampingnya ini sudah makan makanan yang bernama Ramen sangat banyak, mungkin sekitar lima mangkok lebih dan sekarang ia mengatakan belum kenyang.

"Itu belum cukup Naruto-kun, aku masih belum kenyang. Lagipula aku yakin kaupun sama" ucapnya

"Kau benar juga sih aku juga masih lapar, bagaimanapun kita belum sarapan tadi pagi ditambah di sekolah kita tidak kebagian makanan. Membuatku merasa ingin makan terus menerus, tapi kita harus menghemat pengeluaran Index" ujar laki-laki yang bernama Naruto itu mengakui jika memang dirinya juga belum kenyang karena perutnya yang belum diisi sama sekali hari ini, namun ia tidak mau terlalu boros.

"Ayolah Naruto-kun lagipula kita tidak akan kehabisan uang bukan?" ucap Index dengan nada memohon kepada laki-laki yang bernama naruto itu.

"Huft… terserah kau sajalah" pasrahnya karena memang apa yang dikatakan Index benar, mereka tidak akan kehabisan uang karena mereka mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk itu.

Jawaban yang diterimanya membuat sebuah senyuman langsung merekah di wajah cantik Index. Membuat tanpa sadar Naruto juga ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Asal jangan yang terlalu manis ya" lanjutnya menambahkan agar mereka tidak makan makanan yang terlalu manis karena ia sangat tidak menyukainya.

"Uhm" perempuan itu mengangguk dengan semangat.

'

'

'

"Issei-kun… Issei-kun bangun" kata seorang perempuan membangunkan seorang pria yang tengah tertidur dikursi jalan dengan tangannya yang menjadi sebuah bantal.

"Hoaam." laki-laki itu menguap tanda ia telah terbangun dari mimpi indahnya, ia adalah Hyoudou Issei yang sepertinya ketiduran setelah menunggu kekasihnya terlalu lama sehingga tanpa sadar ia telah masuk kealam mimpi.

"Ah o-ohayou Yuuma-chan" ucapnya sambil mengucek matanya yang masih agak buram.

"Ohayou dengkulmu ini sudah hampir malam tau"

'Hah malam?' Dengan cepat ia langsung melihat melihat kearah langit yang kini bulan telah hadir menggantikan posisi matahari, sehingga saat ini langit tidak lagi terang.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk tidak menungguku hari ini!." Kata perempuan yang bernama Yuuma itu dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat menakutkan.

"Ahaha maaf-maaf habisnya ini seperti sudah kebiasaan untukku"

"Huft… Baiklah aku maafkan" ucap Yuuma dengan sebuah senyuman yang terpatri di wajah cantiknya

"Oh ya kemana teman-temanmu, bukankah tadi kau mengikuti kegiatan ekskul?"

"Hm karena aku melihatmu tidur disini, aku menyuruh mereka pulang duluan. Oh ya Apa kau lapar?" tanyanya kepada Issei,

"Hm souka. Hehe tentu saja, aku belum makan dari siang."

"Ap-" namun sebelum Yuuma mengatakan sesuatu untuk memarahi Pemuda itu, sebuah jari telunjuk langsung bersarang dibibirnya, sehingga membuatnya langsung menghentikan apa yang mau ia katakana.

"Hehehe… Sudahlah ini bukan masalah bagiku, bagaimana kalau kita makan dirumahku?" ajak Issei karena perutnya yang kini telah berbunyi untuk yang kesekian kalinya di hari ini.

"Huft… Kau ini. Baiklah lagipula aku ingin bertemu dengan ka-san mu" Yuuma langsung menyetujuinya, ia sangat lelah setelah mengikuti kegiatan ekskul sehingga ia langsung menyetujui ajakan Issei ditambah ia juga ingin bertemu dengan keluarga pemuda itu.

'

'

'

'

'

'

Pagi yang indah saat mentari sedikit demi sedikit mulai menampakan kekuasaannya, ditambah dengan burung yang saling bercicit ria yang mewarnai suasana pagi yang indah ini.

Di sebuah taman dengan danau yang berada di tengah-tengahnya, tempat itu sangatlah ramai dengan orang-orang yang kini sedang berolahraga ataupun sekedar repressing dari pekerjaan yang menumpik selama seminggu ini. Seperti salah satu pemuda bersurai coklat yang berada di pinggiran danau di taman itu bersama dengan seorang perempuan bersurai hitam dengan iris berwarna ungu, yang berada di sampingnya.

Mereka adalah Hyuudou Issei dan Amano Yuuma, mereka berada disini hanya sekedar untuk berolahraga dan juga sedikit repressing dari kegiatan belajar selama seminggu ini.

Beristirahat adalah yang dilakukan mereka saat ini setelah berlari santai mengelilingi taman sebanyak 2 kali, meskipun sedikit tapi jika mengelilingi taman yang memiliki keliling hampir mencapai 7 kilometer itu lumayan melelahkan.

Setelah dirasa cukup merekapun mengakhiri acara istirahat mereka dan meninggalkan tempat itu untuk mencari tempat makan, karena Issei yang terlalu semangat untuk datang ketempat ini sehingga ia lupa untuk sarapan.

Namun sebelum mereka meninggalkan daerah taman, mereka bertemu dengan dua orang remaja yang salah satu dari mereka adalah teman sekelasnya Issei, yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian dari orang-orang yang ada disana.

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah acak-acakan dengan iris matanya yang juga berwarna merah memakai baju tangan panjang dan celana jeans hitam. Namun sepertinya bukan dialah yang menjadi pusat perhatian.

Melainkan, perempuan yang sedang bersama dengannya, perempuan itu memiliki surai silver keperakan dan iris yang berwarna hijau, memakai baju biarawati. Namun baju biarawati yang ia kenakan berbeda dengan baju birawati yang biasanya dipakai oleh suster greja pada umumnya yaitu berwarna hitam, Yang dipakai perempuan itu berwarna putih dengan garis-garis berwarna emas yang ada di beberapa bagian bajunya lengkap dengan krudung yang juga berwarna putih yang menutupi kepalanya,(cari aja di google Index librorum prohibitrom) dan taklupa dengan seekor rubah berwarna orange dengan kepala yang menyembul keluar dari dalam baju perempuan itu, mereka adalah Naruto dan Index.

" Na-naruto-kun, ke-kenapa mereka menatap kearahku terus?"ucap si perempuan yang merasa risih akibat ditatap terus menerus oleh semua orang yang berada disini.

'Tentu saja karena pakaianmu itu, dasar' ucap orang yang bernama Naruto itu dalam hati, tapi tentu saja ia tidak akan mengatakan itu kepada orang disebelahnya.

"Entahlah, mungkin karena kecantikanmu" perkataan pria yang bernama Naruto itu sukses membuat wajah dari perempuan yang bersamanya langsung memerah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Ohayou Naruto-san, Index-san!" ucap Issei kepada mereka berdua setelah ia berada cukup dekat dengan mereka.

"Ohayou Issei-san dan …"balas keduanya, kemudian mereka berdua menatap kearah perempuan asing menurut mereka yang berada di samping Issei.

"Oh iya, kalian belum mengenalnya ya?. Perkenalkan namanya Yuuma, Amano Yuuma" ucap Issei memperkenalkan perempuan yang berada disampingnya kepada Naruto dan Index. Dan dengan semangat Index juga langsung memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Perkenalkan Namaku Index, Index Librorum Prohibitorum. Dan si merah disampingku Naruto, Naruto Dragneel"

"Salam kenal"

'Index? Naruto?' ucap Yuuma di dalam hatinya ia merasa aneh dengan nama kedua orang itu. Tentu saja siapa yang tidak merasa aneh setelah mendengar nama mereka berdua, Yang pertama Index dalam pikiran orang yang mendengarnya pasti langsung mengarah terhadap salah satu bagian buku, lalu yang satunya lagi Naruto salah satu makanan yang ada dalam makanan ramen.

Ia berpikir bagaimana bisa ada orang tua yang mau memberikan nama aneh seperti itu, tapi ia langsung mengenyahkan pikirannya mungkin orang tua mereka sangat suka dengan kata itu. Dan anehnya lagi entah kebetulan atau apa pemiliki kedua nama yang aneh menurutnya itu kini sedang bersama.

"Sekedar Informasi Namaku bukanlah toping ramen tapi pusaran. Sementara dia aku tidak tahu" ucap Naruto menjelaskan dan menunjuk kearah Index, karena ia merasa perempuan yang berada disamping temannya yang bernama Issei itu, berpikir sama seperti orang-orang yang telah mendengar namanya untuk pertama kali.

"Hei apa salah jika aku memiliki nama seperti itu" ucap Index merasa seperti sedang diejek oleh laki-laki berambut merah disampingnya.

"Entahlah yang jelas kita hampir memiliki nasib yang sama" kata Naruto sambil mengendikan bahunya, dan Index hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju namun tak lama kemudian ia menundukan kepalanya. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang memiliki arti nama yang lumayan bagus meski orang-orang sering menganggapnya toping ramen, tapi ia masih dapat menyangkanlnya dengan mengatakan pusaran. Sementara dirinya tidak mengetatahui arti namanya sendiri selain salah satu dari bagian sebuah buku sehingga membuatnya merasa sedikit depresi.

"Go-gomen"

"Tidak apa-apa semua orang juga bereaksi sepertimu setelah mendengar nama kami" ucap Naruto memaklumi reaksi dari Yuuma dan di setujui oleh Index. Setelah sekian lama mereka berempat berbicara Index baru menyadari sesuatu, yaitu tangan Issei dan juga Yuuma yang saling bertautan sehingga membuatnya penasaran dan bertanya kepada Issei.

"Ngomong-ngomong Issei-san apa dia adikmu sehingga kalian saling berpegang tangan?" perkataan Index membuat fokus Naruto langsung berpindah kearah tangan mereka berdua.

"Tidak Yuuma bukan adiku, ia adalah kekasihku" jawab Issei dengan enteng namun-

"APA?!"teriak keduanya terkejut, yang membuat orang-orang langsung menatap kearah mereka, meski dari tadi mereka sudah jadi pusat perhatian dari orang-orang yang ada disana akibat dari penampilan dari perempuan yang memakai pakaian serba putih itu.

"A-apa aku tidak salah dengar?" ucap Index tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Issei. Hyuudou Issei, bagaimanapun Index mengetahui siapa itu Issei, salah satu dari anak yang mendapat julukan trio mesum disekolahnya, akibat selalu mengintip perempuan yang berganti pakaian bersama dengan kedua temannya, Matsuda dan Motohama. Jadi tidak heran ia bisa tahu siapa itu Issei.

Dengan kata lain tidak ada yang tidak mengenal siapa itu Issei di sekolah karena kemesumannya yang sudah kelewat batas, sehingga para perempuan tidak ada yang mau dekat-dekat dengannya dan sekarang index melihat Issei sedang bersama dengan seorang perempuan yang sangat cantik, dan parahnya lagi Si mesum itu mengatakan jika perempuan itu adalah KEKASIHNYA.

"A-apa itu benar?"Tanya Index kepada orang yang berada di sebelah Issei untuk memastikan jika apa yang dikatakan laki-laki itu hanyalah kebohongan. Namun ia harus menelan bulat-bulat dengan kenyataan ini saat perempuan yang berada di samping Issei langsung mengangguk tanpa ragu sedikitpun. Sungguh ia mengira jika Yuuma memiliki ikatan darah dengan Issei karena wajah mereka berdua yang agak mirip.

Namun ia sangat tidak menyangka jika Yuuma adalah kekasihnya Index pikir tidak ada perempuan yang mau dekat dengan Issei karena kemesumannya, tapi sepertinya perkataan jika setiap orang telah ditakdirkan memiliki pasangannya masing-masing itu memang benar adanya. Yah, Lagipula sebagai orang yang telah dibesarkan di greja ia tidak boleh berburuk sangka pada orang lain mungkin Amano Yuuma adalah jodoh yang sudah di berikan-Nya kepada Hyoudou Issei.

Merasa heran dengan orang di sampingnya yang tidak menunjukan respon apapun kecuali teriakan tadi, biasanya orang seberisik Naruto akan memberikan reaksi yang berlebihan saat ia merasa terkejut dengan sesuatu sehingga membuat Index merasa aneh dengannya.

Melirik kearah samping untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda di sebelahnya namun Sebuah perempatan langsung muncul di dahi perempuan bermata hijau itu, tatkala melihat orang di sampingnya hanya diam tanpa bergerak dengan pandangan yang masih menuju kearah perempuan yang bernama Yuuma itu, namun bukan itu yang membuat perempatannnya muncul melainkan arah pandangan laki-laki bodoh itu yang kini mengarah terhadap dua bola kembar yang dimiliki oleh perempuan bernama Yuuma itu, sehingga membuat sang empunya sedikit risih.

"NA…RU…TO…"

Bletak

"Ittai, kenapa kau memukulku, index?" ucap Naruto yang tersadar dari lamunannya akibat jitakan yang diberikan oleh Index.

"Hentai" kata Index yang kembali mengepalkan tangannya bersiap untuk memukul kembali makhluk yang ada di sampingnya yang sepertinya tidak merasakan apa-apa dari pukulan pertamanya.

Bletak

Seakan belum puas Index berniat melakukannya kembali namun sebelum itu terjadi Naruto dengan cepat mengatakan sesuatu sehingga membuat index menghentikan niatnya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu kau salah paham a-aku hanya merasa tidak percaya… yah tidak percaya itu saja haha"

"Hah?" ucapnya seakan ingin meminta penjelasan lebih rinci.

"Yah kupikir mana mungkin perempuan secantik dan sesexy dia mau dengan orang mesum itu" ucap Naruto sambil menujuk kearah Issei.

"Grrr NA-RU-TO" tanpa peringatan Indexpun langsung menerjang Naruto dan menggigit seluruh badan laki-laki itu tanpa ampun dan hanya teriakanlah yang terdengar setelahnya.

'

'

'

Di sinilah mereka disebuah café yang berada tidak jauh dari sekitar taman, setelah kejadian tadi dimana Naruto yang harus menderita akibat dari gigitan Index, yang membuatnya mengalami banyak bekas gigitan di sekitar tangan dan juga wajahnya yang terlihat sangat jelas.

Setelah kejadian itu Issei dan Yuuma mengajak Naruto dan Index ke café yang berada disekitar sini. Dan disinilah mereka di tempat café yang tidak terlalu megah ataupun tidak terlalu buruk, mereka beruntung karena mendapatkan tempat duduk dari sekian banyak orang yang berada disana meski agak sedikit aneh juga sih, padahal café ini baru saja buka tapi pelanggannya sudah sebanyak ini. lagipula itu bukan masalah bagi mereka, selama masih kebagian tempat duduk mereka tidak ambil pusing dengan itu semua.

Kini mereka berempat duduk saling berpasangan Issei yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Yuuma dan Naruto yang duduk Bersebelahan dengan Index dengan seekor rubah berwarna orange yang berada di pangkuannya.

Setelah mereka memesan makanan, sambil menunggu pesanan mereka tiba Naruto bertanya pada Issei.

"Jadi Issei, sejak kapan kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih?" Ucapnya yang sepertinya masih tidak percaya jika kedua orang dihadapannya adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Em… kupikir semua anak di sekolah sudah mengetahuinya" jawab Issei yang merasa heran karena orang yang notabenenya adalah teman sekelasnya sendiri tidak mengetahui rumor yang ada di sekolah tentang dirinya yang lumayan terkenal disana.

"Kami pikir itu hanyalah kebohongan yang di buat oleh orang" ucap Index yang ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka berdua dengan tangan yang kini tengah mengelus seekor rubah yang berada dipangkuannya dan di setujui oleh Naruto, sepertinya perempuan biarawati itu juga penasaran dengan hubungan mereka berdua.

"Hah… baiklah akan kujelaskan. Seperti yang kalian dengar, rumor yang beredar disekolah memang benar adanya dan orang disampingku ini adalah kekasihku dan kami berpacaran sudah sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu" jelas Issei.

"Oh ya kecuali apa yang dikatakan anak-anak tentang bagaimana kami menjadi kekasih" lanjutnya menambahkan membuat orang yang berada di sampingnya sedikit bingung dengan perkataannya.

"Memangnya apa yang mereka katakan Issei-kun?" tanyanya kepada Issei.

"Em… kupikir lebih baik kamu tidak tahu Yuuma-chan, hehe" ucap Issei dengan sedikit tawa diakhir perkataannya membuat perempuan bernama Yuuma itu tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Melihat interaksi mereka berdua ide jahil langsung terlintas di pikirannya.

"Jujur saja aku masih sedikit tidak percaya denganmu meski buktinya sudah berada didepanku." ucap Naruto

"Na-" sebelum orang di sebelahnya mengatakan sesuatu Naruto dengan cepat menyumbatnya dengan meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Index, menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"Hah… jadi apa yang dapat membuatmu percaya padaku" hela Issei yang kini sedikit bosan dengan kejadian ini, karena memang orang-orang selalu tidak percaya jika ia mengatakan Yuuma adalah kekasihnya.

"Hm hehe bagaimana kalau… kalian berciuman" perkataannya membuat wajah kedua orang didepannya langsung memerah dan saling pandang sehingga membuat sang penanya langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak karena tidak menyangka jika anak semesum Issei bisa memberikan reaksi seperti itu saat disuruh melakukan hal itu.

Bugh

"Uhuk"

Namun tawanya tidak bertahan lama tatkala orang disampingnya langsung menghantamkan tinjunya kearah perut laki-laki itu.

"Hentai" ucapnya dengan nada yang sedikit datar.

"Hah… Amano-san maafkan perkataan si merah jabrik itu ya, dia memang bodoh" hela Index yang merasa sedikit kesal dengan perkataan laki-laki berambut merah itu dan meminta maaf kepada Yuuma akibat prilaku orang yang ia panggil si merah jabrik. Ia heran sebenarnya apa yang telah membuatnya menjadi seperti itu dulu saat mereka belum masuk sekolah ke tingkat SMA, laki- laki disampingnya sangatlah polos, dia tidak mengetahui hal-hal yang seperti ini.

Namun setelah masuk ke sekolah tingkat SMA yaitu Kuoh highschool anak disampingnya langsung berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Memang sih Index akui jika semua anak laki-laki di sekolah itu rata-rata adalah orang mesum tapi ia tidak menyangka Naruto akan berubah secepat ini.

"Ya tidak apa-apa em…" balas Yuuma namun ia sedikit bingung mau memanggil orang didepannya apa, pasalnya ia lupa dengan nama belakang orang di depannya dan di jepang menyebut nama depan sebelum menjadi dekat itu kurang sopan.

"Panggil Index saja" ucap Index menjawab kebingungan Yuuma.

"Go-gomen"

"Hah… tidak apa-apa" kata Index yang terbiasa dengan reaksi seperti itu.

Setelah menunggu sekian lama karena sepertinya pihak café sangat kerepotan, akhirnya pesanan mereka tiba.

'

'

'

'

Merah

Terlihat didepannya seongok tubuh yang terbaring tak berdaya, surai yang seharusnya ia lihat berwarna hitam indah itu kini telah ternoda oleh warna merah yang sangat menyeramkan.

'Kenapa?'

Suaranya kelu hanya untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan sehingga hanya dapat terucap dalam hatinya, dengan langkah pelan ia mendekati tubuh tak berdaya itu dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Hahaha… apa itu sangat menyenangkan, memeluk tubuh dingin seorang wanita jalang sepertinya?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsinya membuatnya menengadah keatas hanya untuk melihat orang yang telah menyebabkan semua ini, seorang pria berjas hitam dengan sepasang sayap hitam tengah melayang diatasnya.

"Ke.. ?" ucapnya dengan pilu

"Jangan salahkan aku, ini semua akibat dari screed geard di tubuhmu yang dapat membahayakan kaumku"

[Screed Geard] kata yang terdengar asing ditelinganya, apa itu sebuah benda atau makhluk hidup? ia tidak tau, melihat kearah tubuh yang saat ini berada dipelukannya membuat air mata turun dengan deras dari kelopak matanya, tatkala melihat ekspresi kosong dari wajah tubuh itu.

"Berterima kasihlah padaku nak, karena aku akan membuatmu menjemputnya dengan segera" ucap pria itu dengan cahaya berbentuk sebuah tombak yang kini berada di tangannya, tanpa basa-basi ia pun melemparkannya kearah pemuda yang kini tengah memeluk seorang perempuan dengan tubuh yang bersimpah darah.

Jleb

'

'

'

 **TBC**

'

'

'

 **Yo minna-san lama tidak bertemu, maaf ya jika updatenya malah selama ini di tambah ceritanya sangat berantakan, kayanya saya memang tidak bisa update cepat hehe, sekali lagi saya minta maaf atas kelamaan update ini.**

 **Balasan review**

 **Kripik Balado : makasih atas masukannya itu sangat membantu sekali, dan saya akan lebih teliti lagi dalam membuat cerita, sekali lagi terima kasih.**

 **My lord : tidak naruto bukan iblis, klo ingin tahu lebih lanjut tentang kekuatannya, hehe ikuti aja alur ceritanya bro.**

 **Mohon kritik dan sarannya**


End file.
